Geranylgeranyl-2-propanol (6,10,14,18-tetramethylnonadeca-5,9,13,17-tetraen-2-ol) corresponds to the terpenic alcohol having the developed following formula I:

Geranylgeranyl-2-propanol is a derivative of isoprene; isoprenes are complex lipids comprising in particular a geranylgeranyl polyterpenic chain. Coupled to numerous cellular proteins, isoprenoids, like the geranylgeranylphosphate or the farnesylphosphate, regulate the activity of these proteins and their location in the different cellular compartments as well. The coupling is done by a transferase that uses the energy released during the breaking of the phosphate bond of the isoprene-PO4 squeleton.
In general, these lipids promote by their presence the protein interactions in accompanying their mobility within the cell and mitochondrial lipid membranes. The basic structure of geranylgeranyl, by its role, appears somewhat like a metabolism facilitator. Geranylgeranyl-2-propanol (hereinafter referred to the GGP in the description) has already been cited in the document JP10167957 as likely to treat disorders of the stratum corneum, that is to say, the outermost layer of skin, via an inhibitory activity of the formation of desmosomes in the epidermis. The general aim of the present invention is to meet the ever increasing demand for new compounds more efficient to fill the desire of many people of retaining or regaining a youthful appearance.